Lonely
by Pricat
Summary: Magic Roundabout. Zeebad has never understood the cocept of friendship. But one day Entara, Zebedee's daughter comes to live in the village and he begins to realise that friendship is powerful than freezing Earth but at a price...
1. Afraid

Lonely 

Ch 1

It was Winter in the Enchanted Village. In the Roundabout, in his ice cold prison Zeebad was feeling many emotions as he watched Zebedee and his friends playing in the snow and ice. He wanted so much to be out there revelling in the weather he enjoyed so much. A tear came to his black eye but he tried holding it back but there was no use. He sighed as he heard it drop onto the icy floor. "_Why am I feeling sad? Winter, the one thing I enjoy better than torturing Zebedee is here and I can't enjoy it because I'm in here. Besides even if I wanted to go out there, Zebedee and his friends would run away."_ He thought. His black moustache crackled with icy lightning. But his heart was saying other wise.

"_That's not the reason why you're feeling so lonely. You need friends the same way you do snow and ice."_ It said softly. "No it's not!" he snapped angrily. "_Everybody needs friends Zeebad. That's what makes life and things like Winter so great. Maybe they forgive you for taking the diamonds and trying to freeze Earth. You never know until you try."_ His heart replied. The light blue skinned Magical Springer thought about that. He knew he needed friends but was afraid. "_But who'd want to be friends with a cold hearted Magical Springer like me?"_ he thought as his hand touched his brown vest. He then saw somebody sitting on her own on the Roundabout. She had black hair with light blue streaks running through it, wore a black T shirt with a snow flake on it, black jeans and ankle boots. Zeebad seemed enchanted by her. "Why does she not play with Zebedee and his friends? That's odd. Maybe she'd... want to be friends with me." he thought as he appeared beside her. She was shocked by his suddenly being there but calmed down. "Hello I'm Zeebad. Why're you sitting here on the Roundabout on your own?" he said to her. She smiled at him. He then saw her eyes glow with icy magic. "My name is Entra. I ran away because people were trying to misuse me for my magical powers. I have no control over them. I'm the product of what happens when a Magical Springer and a mortal have a child." she told him softly.

He understood as he brought his hand to hers and icy lightning ctackled from it. "Whose child are you?" Zeebad asked her gently. He knew what it was like to be an out cast. She pointed to Zebedee. A smile crossed the icy Magical Springer's face at this. "You're Zebedee's daughter? Does he know yet?" he asked her. "No he doesn't. I wanna tell him. I'm ... just afraid." she answered. "Afraid of what?" he asked her softly. "Afraid of him rejecting me like my Mom did but she told me I'd be sade here with my father. I have a letter to give him but I'm not sure." Entra replied. He understood. He felt good inside. He realised something. Entra could be his friend. They both had the same powers and liked Winter. "You can stay with me tonight if you want. Tomorrow we'll sort everything out, okay Entra?" Zeebad told her. He watched as night fell and Florence and the others went home. Entra hid behind a horse so Zebedee wouldn't see her. She watched as he vanished to his house in the woods. Zeebad smiled as he led her into his prison in the core of the Roundabout. He then saw her fall asleep on the icy ground.

He then watched her as she began to close her eyes. "Zeebad we're friends right?" she asked drowsily. "Yes we... are but your father mightn't understand that. Good night Entra." he answered softly. He watched her fall asleep. A good feeling was washing over his body and he knew why. He felt that he and Entra could be friends if Zebedee let them... Entra had woken up already, Zeebad watched as she approached Zebedee nervously. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded as she gave him the letter her mother had wrote explaing about her. Mr Rusty watched as Zebedee's red skin went white. Zeebad then saw him hug Entra. This made him sad. "Goodbye Entra." he whispered as he hid behind a horse on the Roundabout. Sam saw the look on Zeebad's face as he watched him vanish back into his prison. Sam was the one who stood on top of the Roundabout and guarded Zeebad on Zebedee's understanding terms. He then went into the core of the Roundabout where Zeebad's prison was. When he walked in, he heard Zeebad moaning in his sleep. "Are you okay? You sound miserable." Sam said to him. He opened his eyes to see Sam sitting beside him on the icy ground. He looked into Zeebad's eyes and saw hurt. "Is it something to do with Entra?" he asked. Zeebad nodded in reply.

"Yes it is. I almost became friends with her but Zebedee is her father and he'll tell her to avoid me like everybody else does." he told him. Sam understood. "Maybe not. She liked you at first sight so she'll still be friends with you but if she doesn't , then I can be your friend." Sam told him. Zeebad smiled at that. "Yes I'd like that." Zeebad replied. He watched as Zeebad's eyes closed and the night passed. Zeebad hoped that he and Entra would still be friends...


	2. Under the Weather

Lonely 

Ch 2

Zebedee was worried as he watched Entra scan her new bedroom. He'd heard from Sam that she'd been with Zeebad. She liked being with Zeebad but remembered what her blue skinned friend had told her. "I'm going to explore the Village." She told him as she walked out the door. Sam smiled when he saw Entra stop outside the Roundabout and look to make sure nobody was around.

" _I knew she'd come back. I can't wait to tell Zeebad this but he'll find out soon once he wakes up and sees her in his prison."_ He thought as he watched her go into the core of the Roundabout and into her friend's prison. She hoped that her father wouldn't be mad. She then put her hand to his blue face. He woke up.

"_She came back. Sam was right. I hope Zebedee isn't mad when he finds out. I never knew somebody who wanted to be my friend."_ He thought as he stroked her hair. She then created an ice sculpture with her ice powers. "Wow your powers are amazing!" he exclaimed. He then saw quiet in her eyes. "Why're you so quiet?" he asked her softly. "I'm not very confident because people try to get me to use my powers." she replied. "Don't worry I'll help you get strong in yourself." Zeebad told her. Mr Rusty had seen them together but wasn't mad. He knew that Entra was lonely and had ice powers so bonding with Zeebad was perfect. He could tell there was a change in Zeebad since Entra had came to the Village. But Sam was worried because he had a feeling Zeebad could get hurt by this relationship. He then saw Zebedee appear but he seemed sad and not his usual self. "What's wrong?" he asked him. "I'm feeling a little worried about Entra being with a certain somebody. I know he doesn't do good with emotions." Zebedee told him quietly.

Sam couldn't bear to see his springy friend so sad. "Maybe this isn't a bad thing letting Zeebad be friends with your daughter. Besides if that does happen, I told him I'd be his friend." Sam replied as he saw his friend fall asleep on the grass. "Poor Zeb. He must've been up all night worrying about Entra." he whispered as he sat beside him. He then saw Florence come over to them. "What's wrong with Zebedee?" she asked. "He's just taking a nap because he's tired, okay? Let me guess Dougal wants him to conjure up sugary treats for him?" Sam replied. She nodded to him. Only they saw Zeebad vanish out of the Village and Sam was worried as he ran into the core of the Roundabout where Zeebad's prison. He saw Entra sitting on the icy floor crying. "Hey what's wrong? How come you're sad?" he asked her. "I don't know but I made Zeebad leave. I didn't mean to. He told me about the evil stuff he did in the past and I said that I couldn't be friends with a maniac. I want to tell hom I'm sorry." she explained to him sadly.

Sam understood. "Don't worry Entra. I can find him and he trusts me better than anybody in the Village." he answered. She watched as he walked out of the Village into the forest. He had a feeling Zeebad was hoing to Zebedee's house. Zebedee was worried because he'd found Zeebad lying outside. He found him lying on his door step. He felt the Magical Springer's head. It was warmer than a volcano. "He's gotten a serious flu. I'd better take care of him." he thought as e wrapped him in warm blankets. Sam found him doing this and understood what was wrong with Zeebad. He hoped Zeebad would get better...


	3. Helping Him No Matter What

**Lonely**

Sam was nervous as he found Zeebad lying in the snow.

But his normal blue skin was pale white but he had a fever and was coughing and sneezing slightly as he put a hand on the Magical Springer's forehead but he knew his friend needed to get back to the Village before he got worse.

He hoped Zebedee could get help Zeebad......

* * *

Entra was worried as she and Zebedee were waiting for Sam to return but saw him return with Zeebad but was nervous seeing him in a sickly state.

"W-Will he be okay?" she asked seeing Zebedee feel the Magical Springer's forehead.

The red skinned Magical Springer retracted his gloved hand from Zeebad's head.

"He might be but he's suffering from a bad cold.

He was out there for a long time." he told her as he heard Zeebad mumur something.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Sam watched as a tear fell from her dark eye and hit Zeebad's brown vested chest.

Zebedee saw the tear glow and enter his foe's body but smiled knowing that even though Zeebad had tried to get his hands on all three diamonds and tried to freeze the world, he deserved their help.

Entra smiled as she and Zebedee vanished as they entered the core of the Roundabout with Zeebad but had him wrapped in blankets but Zebedee felt a little sad and guilty at seeing Zeebad's prison.

"_No wonder he wants out so badly._

_He wants to be with others but is afraid._

_I would be too if I were him."_ he thought.

"Zeb you okay?" Sam asked breaking his thoughts.

The red skinned Magical Springer nodded but heard barrel organ music outside but knew they needed to wait for a while until Florence and the others had gone before leaving the Roundabout but knew Entra cared about Zeebad even though the others hadn't after what had happened with the diamonds but smiled.

"Entra stay here with Zeebad.

I'm going to join the others.

Sam go back to your post on top of the Roundabout." he said.

Entra nodded as her father vanished in a haze of coloured sparkles......


	4. Unthawing Emotionally

**Lonely**

**A/N Here's more for Spindash who I thank for her reviews because it's so nice to know somebody besides me likes Magic Roundabout movie/show but her dream about kayaking cracked me up with the river smelling of leeks.**

**I also did a rewrite of the one where Zebedee had the cold but changing things that were in the other draft.**

* * *

Zeebad's dark eyes opened weakly but through his blurry vision he saw Entra beside him.

He wondered why she was beside him because he thought she was mad at him after what he'd told her about almost freezing the world but right now she didn't seem mad or bitter at him at all.

"W-Why're you helping me?

I thought you were mad at me.

Why change your mind?

Just leave.

Nobody in this Village cares about me anyways." he told her coughing.

She wanted to help him because to her, he was a friend but understood her and her magic because it was the same as his but didn't fit in with the other people in the Village because of her appearance and her powers because she reminded them of Zeebad but looked younger.

"Because we're friends Zeebad.

You're the only one in the Village I can relate to but the other kids are afraid of me because they'll think I'll freeze the world but that's not me.

Maybe one day you'll be free too." she told him.

He was about to answer when she hugged him.

Sam was surprised at that because nobody in their right mind would hug Zeebad unless it was a freeze wish but he noticed that the icy Magical Springer wasn't angry but surprised himself but Entra saw a tear fall from his eye but didn't freeze over like his tears normally did.

"_Something strange is happening to Zeebad._

_I think she warmed his heart a little with that tear that fell on him but it entered his heart._

_This could be bad._

_I'd better get Zebedee."_ the soldier thought leaving.

But he noticed that Zeebad was calm around Entra which surprised him because he was cold hearted and angry around everybody else besides him but hoped something wasn't wrong with him.

* * *

Zebedee was with the others having a picnic but Florence noticed he was distracted.

"Everything's fine.

Trust me." the red skinned Magical Springer answered as Dougal was eating a fudge cake.

"Did Entra put a spell on you?" Basil asked Zebedee.

He sighed hearing that.

"No.

I know you are all nervous around her because she looks like Zeebad and has the same magic as him but she's not cold hearted.

She has a good heart but is shy.

She is trying hard to make friends in the Village but wants to use her magic to help people.

You should trust your heart." he answered as Florence understood.

She and the others then saw Sam run up to him but they saw him whisper something into Zebedee's ear.

There was a look of alarm on Zebedee's face but he left with Sam.

"_I wonder what's going on?_

_It has to do with the Roundabout."_ she thought.

She hoped things would be okay......

* * *

Entra saw Zebedee appear in the core of the Roundabout in Zeebad's prison but saw Zeebad asleep on the long block of ice that was his bed but had remembered what Sam had told him what had happened while he'd been with the others but she watched as her father put a gloved hand to Zeebad's chest where his heart was but both Entra and Sam saw a look of immense worry in his warm eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"His icy heart has thawed a little somehow.

This is very bad for somebody like him.

I know that Entra's tear drop did it when it entered his heart." Zebedee answered.

"Can you help him?" Sam heard Entra ask.

Zebedee nodded as he knew that his foe couldn't get better here in his own icy prison but would take him to his home so he could get better but he had an idea on how to make Zeebad feel better but it required the three diamonds.

"What're you thinking?" Entra asked him.

"Zeebad can't stay here because he'll never get better so we're taking him to oue house where he can rest and get better but his heart has thawed a little but I can heal him but I need to get the three diamonds to try my idea out." he answered.

Sam understood along with Entra but he was worried but knew this was the right thing to do as Entra picked Zeebad up gently as she and Zebedee vanished in hazes of coloured sparkles to their house in the sky......


	5. Helping A Friend in Need

**Lonely**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews Spindash.**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope you and the others enjoy.**

* * *

Zeebad moaned as his dark eyes opened but was nervous.

He wasn't in his prison anymore but wondered where he was but heard footsteps as somebody approached.

It was Entra.

She had warmth in her eyes as she looked at him which was odd because nobody in the Village looked at him with warmth before but hate, fear of the one who had nearly frozen the entire world but she didn't care about that.

"W-Where're am I?" he said coughing slightly.

"Relax Zeebad.

My father brought you here because he believed staying in your prison would make your cold worse but you seem nervous." she said.

The icy blue Magical Springer nodded at that.

He was afraid because he remembered that dat when he and Zebedee had battled on that icy cliff and had defeated him but he'd survived but didn't understand how that could've happened as he fell into uneasy sleep but Entra was worried by this.

She hoped he would get better.

But she wondered why he was so sad.

* * *

Sam was nervous seeing Zebedee very quiet.

He knew that the Magical Springer was only like that when he was worried about something but he had a feeling it was about Zeebad.

Even though he and Zebedee had seen what the icy hearted Magical Springer had been capable of after getting his hands on all three diamonds, it'd been Zebedee that had faced Zeebad eons ago and paid the price emotionally.

The soldier then saw his eyes open and tiredness was in them.

He knew his friend hadn't got much sleep but understood but knew that Zeebad had been slowly changing since meeting Entra but wondered what would happen if his heart stayed unthawed but knew that they had to fix it.

But he then saw him vanish........

* * *

Entra was making soup in the kitchen for Zeebad.

She knew that he kept to himself but wanted to help him.

She then entered the room where he was asleep in bed but saw his dark eyes open but was worried.

Normally when others looked in his eyes, they saw hate and coldness but now there was warmth in them.

She knew something was wrong.

"This is my fault you're acting unlike yourself." she whispered.

She then saw him wake up but he seemed very afraid about something but didn't know what as her father appeared but he too was un nerved by the look of warmth in his foe's eyes.

"Why is he skittish?

We're friends." she said as Zebedee sighed at his daughter.

"It's because he's here and can feel the good magical aura around the house but also his heart is still unthawed so it's making him erratic.

We have to get the diamonds to help him.

We'll leave in the morning." he told her.

Entra wondered how the diamonds would help Zeebad reice his heart but wondered where the diamonds were but heard Zeebad moan.

"Please forgive me....." he said.

* * *

Sam saw Zebedee appear beside him on top of the Roundabout but noticed he had a serious look in his eyes.

"We're leaving in the morning to find the other two diamonds but the third diamond's inside you.

I don't have to ask you but we need the third diamond to help Zeebad." he told him.

He understood but was afraid knowing that the third diamond was inside him but he knew this was more important.

"I'll help Zeb.

Besides I'd never back away when you need help." the soldier answered.

Zebedee smiled as he vanished.......


	6. Hope For An Nervous Heart

**Lonely**

**A/N Here's more for Spindash.**

**They're finally going to get the diamonds to help Zeebad.**

* * *

Entra was nervous the next day as she along with Zebedee and her Uncle Sam set off in the zeppelin.

They were on a mission to get the diamonds to heal Zeebad.

But Entra hoped that Zeebad would be okay while they were gone.

Zebedee had left the icy blue skinned Magical Springer in his house.

He was worried by Zeebad's current state but knew that after they used the diamonds, Zeebad would go back to his normal icy hearted self but had a feeling that mightn't happen since Entra and Zeebad were friends but was also worried about Sam knowing he would need the diamond in him to cast the spell to help Zeebad but could restore his friend once they'd helped Zeebad.

* * *

Zeebad was feeling miserable as he woke up.

He wondered where Entra was with Zebedee and Sam but had no clue they were getting the diamonds to help him but he was nervous as he was still feeling strange but hoped they'd come back soon but began to remember when he and Zebedee used to be friends in the Land of Magical Springers until he got his hands on the diamonds and had attempted to freeze the world until Zebedee showed up and stopped him through fighting but it had hurt and changed them both for good.

"Maybe I should just stay this way." he thought sadly.

He then coughed slightly sinking to his spring as he was getting worse but hoped they would return but hoped that Entra would help him get better but he sighed knowing he could never be good but wanted to.

He then fell asleep but felt pain but it was from his heart but he tried to ignore but couldn't because normally his icy heart protected him from feeling this but hoped that Entra and the others would return soon........

* * *

Zebedee sighed relievedly as he, Entra and Sam had gotten the first diamond from the volcano but saw worry in Entra's dark eyes knowing she was thinking about Zeebad but understood how she felt because she was pretty lonely and didn't have a lot of friends so to her, she felt like Zeebad was her only friend but the red skinned Magical Springer was worried about what would happen once they got the diamonds and healed Zeebad knowing his icy heart would refreeze and that meant chaos but would wait to see what would happen once they did get the diamonds and helped him.

But he was also worried about Sam knowing that the third diamond was inside his friend but felt bad that they needed him to make the spell work but dreaded having to take it out of him because it was the diamond's magic that had brought him to life and hated to take it out but remembered that after Zeebad was taken care of, he put it back into Sam restoring him back to normal but he knew that that terrible moment would have to happen once more to help Zeebad.

"Zebedee you okay?" he heard somebody ask.

It was Sam.

He had a feeling his friend was worried about something but wouldn't tell him why but had a feeling it was about him but more about the diamond that was inside of him but was afraid.

He had always tried to be brave like others thought of him but he was still afraid and good hearted but that hadn't mattered to Zebedee because they had been friends for a very long, long time but were nervous about Entra because Zebedee was worried she would become like Zeebad in heart and spirit but they had to wait and see but they smiled watching the young girl sleep as the zeppelin headed towards the location of the second diamond but needed hope that maybe things would change.......


	7. Protecting Him No Matter What

**Lonely**

**A/N Here's more for Spindash and others who like this along with my other Magic Roundabout fics.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Entra was nervous as they returned to the Enchanted Village as Zebedee and Sam understood as they landed the hot air balloon beside the Roundabout and entered it but Sam was nervous knowing his friends needed the third diamond to help Zeebad as Zebedee used his magic to take it out as Sam became a toy again but Zebedee caught him.

"Will he be okay?" Entra asked him.

"Yes because I can put the diamond back into him but we need to heal Zeebad first." Zebedee answered as she agreed.

They then left for their home but hoped Zeebad was okay........

* * *

But as they returned to their home, Entra and Zebedee found Zeebad was deep in sleep as they rushed to his side but were worried but Zebedee was nervous but knew they needed to cast the spell to refreeze Zeebad's heart as fiery magic emitted from his gloved hand as magic emitted from the diamonds and entered Zeebad's body but could see his eyes beginning to open but he was nervous but Entra understood because he was still under the weather but she saw him staring daggers at Zebedee but not at her.

"_I guess he trusts her._

_He's back to normal."_ Zebedee thought as he left.

But Entra knew that Zeebad wasn't that angry all the time from the way he was looking at Sam but Entra understood as the third diamond appeared in the icy hearted Magical Springer's hand.

"I could freeze the world like I always wanted but your father would be mad." he said.

It then entered Sam's body bringing him back to life but Zebedee had been watching that and was amazed but still very worried about Zeebad.

He thought that if his heart was refrozen, he would be mean again but somehow he had changed a little but sensed that it was because of Entra but smiled but hoped that it would keep going on.

He then went to join the others.

* * *

Later that night, Zeebad was still awake but had decided to leave but smiled evilly as Zebedee and Entra were asleep but instead of going to freeze the world like he'd nearly accomplished before Dougal and his friends had reimprisoned him in the Roundabout but had decided to return to his prison in the Roundabout where he belonged.

Sure it seemed that he'd changed a little but he knew the Village wouldn't be happy if he wasn't in his prison but had a feeling that he belonged here as he fell asleep on the long block of ice that was his bed but he hoped that somebody would care about him for once like Entra had but knew that from now on, Zebedee would keep her away from him but a tear fell from his dark eye but there was magic in it.

It then began to grow and transform into a human child with icy blue skin like Zeebad's with messy black hair, a brown sleeveless vest and trousers but didn't have springs for legs but had dark eyes like Zeebad's.

He then fell asleep on the cold floor.

* * *

Zebedee was angry yet confused seeing what Zeebad's magic had done but Entra thought it was cute.

"You don't understand Entra.

That child was borne out of Zeebad's magic and could be like him.

I need to talk to him about the ramifications of what he's done!" he said vanishing in sparkles.

She sighed as she went for a walk in the Village.

She wasn't mad at what Zeebad had done because she knew he was lonely and wanted a friend, somebody to care about him like she did and she had to make sure her father didn't take him away from Zeebad as she approached the Roundabout and entered it using her magic.

She found Sam comforting the icy blue skinned child as Zebedee and Zeebad were fighting again but Entra was mad but scared.

"_I have to stop him before he does something he'll regret." _she thought.

Zeebad cackled evilly as he blocked Zebedee's fiery attack.

But as they emitted powerful charges of magic, Entra jumped into the middle of it.

She was hit by it as she fell to the floor.

Both Magical Springers stopped but were frozen with fear and worry at what had happened as Zeebad approached Entra.

"Is she...... dead?" he asked sadly.

"No she's immortal but something is happening to her.

An new source of magic has entered her from me." Zebedee answered.

"It means as well as being icy and being impervious to cold, she can also control fire and can't be burned." he told Zeebad.

Sam was relieved but worried for Entra along with Zeebad's young charge.

He then saw a diamond leave Zeebad's body and enter Entra's but was curious as her eyes opened.

She felt different as she had no idea what had happened but saw Zeebad hug her which surprised her and Zebedee but Sam was relieved but Zeebad saw them leave.........


End file.
